Tonight
by MechanicDreams
Summary: It's Ryuji's birthday and Shima decides to take him to a strip club. There Bon meets a girl who turns out not to be quite what he was expecting. Story contains Bon/Rin, crossdressing, and a whole ton of crack. Oneshot. AU. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**First of all, holy crap I did not expect such a positive response for my previous Bon/Rin fic. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read/favorite/review 'Somebody To Love'. I love you all so much. 3 **

**After a while of not writing anything, I bring to you this thing that may only be described as... Well, I can't even describe this. It's totally crack though, so please don't take it seriously. XD I don't even remember why I decided writing this thing out would be a good idea. I also had another ending planned out, but I'm a sucker for sappy love stories, so bear with me guys. (':**

**Also, if you spot any mistakes in the text, don't be afraid to point it out. I read through it again and again and again until I couldn't see any more mistakes, but chances are I missed some anyway. Thank you for reading. 3**

**/**

The day Suguro Ryuji turned 19, his friend decided it was time for him to finally 'man up', which, according to Renzou, meant going to a stripper bar.

Quite honestly Ryuji would have preferred going somewhere else to celebrate. Hitting the gym would have been nice. Hell, even staying at home by himself would have been fine.

"Remind me again about why we're here?" the brunette scowled, rubbing his temples. He was already dreading the headache he'd have the next morning. Renzou was busy staring at the girl currently 'dancing' close to a metallic pole. Once she left the stage, the pink-haired young man turned his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on Bon, you're way too stiff," he laughed, patting the teen's back. "You need to relax once in a while too. Besides, I could use some company for the night. If I can't find some here then I don't know where," the 19-year-old winked playfully, raising his glass.

"How about the back alley where the prostitutes hang out?" Ryuji chuckled, crossing his arms.

After giving it a thought, they had both decided to go for regular beers. Bon was glad his friend had no complaints about that part, because he really didn't feel like getting anything stronger. Of course this wasn't his first time drinking. Renzou had dragged him along into bars several times before. Like any teenager, he had also been to a few parties, although later he figured he would have been better off not going.

"But seriously, I don't see how you find this relaxing," Ryuji sighed, lifting his glass to his lips.

"Oh, bothered by all this cleavage, are we?" Renzou smirked. "Oh wait, Bon, are you gay?" he faked a gasp, setting his drink on the table.

"That would explain why you haven't had a girlfriend," the teen teased, laughing at Ryuji's expression.

"I did have one back when we were 16," the taller teen muttered, defending himself.

"Come on dude, I was just kidding," Renzou laughed, redirecting his gaze towards the stage. "Wow, check out this chick," he grinned, his full attention focused on the stage again. Bon sighed, lifting his gaze so he could take a quick look to please his friend.

He was going to look away but something about this girl fascinated him so much that he simply couldn't do it. Her curly black hair swayed from side to side with her hips as she made her way to the pole. She was wearing short jean shorts and a red top ending right below her bust, which was very nicely proportioned with the rest of her body. She was definitely Renzou's type. Although what girl _wouldn't_ be, now that Bon thought about it.

She had a very athletic body too, and Bon swore he could see abs on her even from where he was sitting. Not that he really cared or anything.

What struck him the most were her deep blue eyes though, as she lifted her head, looked right at him and winked. Then she turned around and latched onto the pole, twirling around, climbing up, and sliding down the pole with ease.

"Wow," Renzou grinned, chugging down half of the beer left in his glass. "I bet she's really good with her hips," he mused, watching her move against the pole.

Ryuji could have sworn the girl made eye-contact with him. Obviously she could have looked somewhere else, but the brunette knew that feeling when for just a fleeting moment, you are all a person thinks about. Was she thinking about him back then? He shuddered, crossing his arms above his chest while watching her 'dance', which turned him on more than he'd like to admit.

After dancing for some five or ten minutes, the girl left the stage, followed by applauds and people whistling and yelling some rather inappropriate things at her. Well, it _was_ a strip club after all, so Ryuji figured it was to be expected.

"Man, I wouldn't mind having her in my bed tonight," the pink-haired teen sighed, finishing his beer. "Hey Birthday Boy, mind getting me a new one?" Renzou smirked, waving the money in front of the other teen's face.

Ryuji muttered something about Renzou being the laziest person he'd ever met, drank the last of his beer, and was just about to go get them some more when he was greeted by those same blue eyes he saw on the stage a while ago.

"Good evening boys," she smiled, holding her tray at her side. "Is there anything I could get for you two?"

Both guys were slightly surprised, but Renzou, being the ladies man he was, spoke up first.

"One beer for both of us," he smiled, pointing at himself and Ryuji.

"Your boyfriend?" she smiled, looking at Ryuji now.

"Haha, I'm single babe, and I'm certainly not gay. He probably is, though, so don't waste your time on him," Renzou blurted, flashing his most charming smile at her.

"Shima, what the hell?" Ryuji stuttered, a nice shade of red decorating his cheeks. The girl giggled.

"I'll be back with your drinks right away," she said, blowing them a kiss and disappearing from sight.

"What the hell, man?" Ryuji growled, keeping his voice down. The pink-haired teen shrugged, shifting into a more comfortable position on the other side of the table. "I'm just eliminating any competition, you know? Don't take it personally, Bon."

He turned his head and smiled as the girl returned with their order.

"There you go," she smiled, placing their glasses on the table. Ryuji took a sip of his beer. As weird as it might sound, he liked listening to her voice. It wasn't annoyingly high, but it wasn't too deep either.

"Thanks baby. I never got your name, did I? I'm Renzou," the pink-haired guy smirked.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rin," the girl replied politely, now turning to face Ryuji. "What about you?" she asked, mildly curious about the brunette.

Renzou stood up, interrupting the brown-haired boy. "Where's the restroom?" he asked, drawing Rin's attention.

"Walk along this hallway and turn to the right," she pointed, smiling.

"Thanks," he nodded, leaving the table in a hurry.

Rin sat down on Renzou's place, turning her attention to Ryuji. "So, I already told you guys my name," she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm Ryuji," he smiled, leaning his elbows against the table.

"You know, my shift ends in five. You want to check out my room afterwards?" she winked, digging a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket.

Ryuji thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, why not," he nodded, wondering if it was really a good idea. Something about her seemed slightly off, but he decided to ignore it and go with her suggestion.

"Great! Just show this to Kamiki, she'll take you to my room," she grinned, passing the little note to the boy over the table.

"Looks like your friend is coming back. I'll see you later, okay?" Rin winked, standing up. Ryuji was about to open his mouth when the girl turned around.

"One more thing. You'll easily recognize Kamiki when you see her. She has long pigtails and her eyebrows are really short," Rin giggled, turning around and leaving to serve another table.

"Man, there's something wrong with my stomach."

Ryuji looked at his friend who sat down. "You don't look too good," he commented, staring at the teen who's face was pale, most likely from throwing up.

"I hate to admit this, but I think I'll have to—" The teen clamped his hand over his mouth, running back to the toilets.

Bon stood up when he came back a while later.

"Let me help you," he muttered, slipping his hand around Renzou's waist and walking him outside and into a cab.

"Take it easy, okay?"

"I'll try," Shima muttered.

Ryuji closed the cab door and watched the car drive away.

**/**

"Okumura Rin, room 6."

Ryuji folded the note and looked around. Finally his eyes landed on the girl Rin described to him, the one with the funny eyebrows.

"Are you Kamiki?" he asked, walking closer to her while playing with the little piece of paper in his hands.

"Who's asking?" she turned around, looking up at him. Her brow twitched. "Who the hell are you? We don't serve gangsters or criminals here."

Ryuji frowned, stuffing his left hand into his pocket. "I'm looking for this person," he muttered, lifting up the note.

"Oh, Rin," she chuckled, looking over him again. "Well, I can see how you'd be his type. Follow me."

The brunette followed the girl up the stairs, wondering if it was just his imagination or if she had actually just called Rin a guy. He figured it must have just been the alcohol messing with his head, so he decided to forget about her words and concentrate on walking up the stairs without tripping instead.

Kamiki knocked on the door of room 6. "Rin, your visitor's here." She turned around to leave, and glanced at Ryuji.

"Just go in, the door should be open," she chuckled. The young man nodded, opening the door, and closing it behind him.

Rin appeared from what seemed to be the bathroom with a small towel in her hands. She'd washed her make-up away, but she looked even better without it.

"You came," she smirked, walking over to him and locking the door. "Just leave your shoes somewhere."

The teen did as he was told and left his shoes next to her boots. He followed her, letting his eyes wander around the small room.

"It's not too spacious or furnished, but I don't really care because the bed is nice," Rin smirked, pushing the teen onto the bed with more force than he was expecting. He sat near the edge of the bed, looking up at the girl who had a nearly predatory look on her face.

Rin climbed onto the teens lap, smirking as her ass rubbed against the brunette's already slightly hardened cock.

"Tell me, Ryuji. Do girls with big boobs excite you?" Rin whispered, licking the shell of his ear while slowly grinding against him.

Bon grunted, growing harder every second. Okay, Shima was right about her knowing how to use her hips.

"N– ahh, it doesn't really- Ngh- matter to me," he moaned, biting his lip.

Rin smirked, pushing him onto his back.

Ryuji though Rin was oddly strong for a girl. Except Rin wasn't a girl at all. He watched the stripper take off the wig, uncovering short, slightly messy bluish-black hair. Next he untied the knot on his shirt and took it off, along with his heavily stuffed bra, to reveal a toned but flat chest.

"Surprised?" Rin smirked. "Rin is a boy's name too, after all."

Well, the expression on Ryuji's face definitely gave away his confusion.

"I- I thought you... You're a guy?" he muttered, looking at the teen sitting on top of him.

"That's right. I thought you were gay, so I guess we're even. I hope you don't mind fucking a guy instead," he flashed that sweet, deceiving smile of his again.

Ryuji tried leaning against his elbows, but he felt so exhausted that he fell right down again.

"I wouldn't even try if I were you," Rin smiled as he started pulling the brunette's shirt over his head.

"What did you put into my drink?" Ryuji muttered, letting out a groan as the stripper rubbed himself against his erection again.

"Just a little something to keep you still. I wouldn't want you doing anything inappropriate to me after all," he winked, tossing the t-shirt onto the floor.

"And this isn't inappropriate in your- mhh- opinion?" the young man groaned, watching Rin working to rid him of his pants.

"Well, maybe it is," Rin smirked, pulling Ryuji's jeans off him and dropping them on the floor. "You still haven't voiced a single complaint though. Besides, it doesn't really look like you're not enjoying this."

He rubbed himself against the brunette's boxer-clad erection, earning a nice moan to back up his statement.

"See?" he smirked. "And don't worry about the drug, it'll wear off soon enough."

Well, Rin was right. Ryuji was enjoying himself. Maybe he was enjoying the situation a little too much. He'd never thought about being with other guys, let alone a cross-dressing stripper, but it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Hell, when was the last time he got laid? It didn't seem like a bad idea at all, especially with the nearly naked Rin sitting on top of him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Rin grab something from the table close to the bed. The stripper slid off Ryuji's boxers, admiring his length.

"I figured you'd be pretty big down here too," Rin smirked, bending down and teasing with his tongue before taking the teens whole length into his mouth. Ryuji gasped as Rin moved his mouth around him. He twirled his tongue around just like he'd spun around the pole earlier, gracefully and without hesitation. No doubt he'd had plenty of practice.

Rin lifted his head, smirking at the young man and licking his lips. Ryuji bucked his hips involuntarily, longing for that teasing touch.

"Just wait a second. I promise you'll like this even more."

Rin grabbed the lube from the bed and squeezed some of it on his hand.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Bon?" Rin asked as he started rubbing the lube on the boy's length.

"Hngh- Why?" Ryuji groaned. Rin was so good with his hands too. Of course, what else did he expect?

"It sounds nice. Plus, you taste sweet," Rin smirked, wiping the excess lube onto his towel. He took off his own shorts, positioning himself over Ryuji. The black-haired teen took hold of the brunette's cock, carefully lowering himself onto it.

"Oh wow," he moaned, adjusting himself. "You're bigger than I thought." The teen took a deep breath and lowered himself the rest of the way, until he covered every last bit of the young man.

"Rin," the teen breathed, closing his eyes. "Why did you- mnh- pick me? You could've- ahh- oh god- picked him instead," Bon moaned.

Rin moved his hips up and down very slowly as if to torture the teen and himself.

"Are you- ngh- kidding me?" he chuckled, lifting himself just a little higher and thrusting just a little bit deeper.

"Why would I- ohh- pick that guy, when- mhh- he was obviously as straight as- ahh- as a road sign?" he moaned, thrusting down a little faster.

"Besides," Rin gasped, "the moment I looked at- ngh- you, I decided I wanted you."

Bon moaned as Rin slipped up and down his length. He opened his eyes and stared at Rin's face, until something black swishing behind the teen caught his attention.

He blinked a few times, but it didn't seem to be disappearing anywhere.

"Is that a- ahh- tail behind your back?" He groaned, closing his eyes as the black-haired boy ground down with surprising force.

"Yeah, I'm actually- ahh- an incubus," Rin panted. He chuckled at the teens weirded out expression. "Just kidding," he moaned, increasing his pace. "It's a long story."

"I have time," Bon chuckled, propping himself up with his elbows. He flipped the boy over mid-thrust and took the lead, continuing from where the teen left off.

Rin wrapped his legs around the larger teens waist. "Maybe- mhh- tomorrow, then," he panted, wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulders and matching his thrusts with his hips.

"Mhh, Rin-" Bon gasped, spilling his semen inside the black-haired teen. He grabbed Rin's cock, massaging the teen until he reached his orgasm. Ryuji collapsed next to his lover, panting. Rin turned to his side so they were facing each other.

"Did I ever tell you you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen?" Ryuji asked, smiling at the teen. The alcohol made his mind fuzz nicely and he felt pretty tired.

Rin chuckled, running his hands through the soft two-toned hair.

"It's late, you should sleep. We'll talk in the morning," he promised.

Bon nodded, closing his eyes.

"Hey Bonbon?" Rin asked, not sure if the other one was asleep yet.

"Yeah?" The teenager answered lazily, not bothering to open his eyes.

Rin leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Happy Birthday."

**/**

The first time Bon opened his eyes, he was at a complete loss of where he was. He heard someone taking a shower and he rubbed his eyes, looking around the room. It took a moment for his mind to register all of last night's events.

The young man stood up slowly, frowning at what a complete mess he was. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Good morning sunshine," Rin chuckled. "You wanna take a shower?" he asked, pointing towards the bathroom while wrapping his towel around his waist with his other hand.

Bon nodded, dragging himself towards the bathroom.

**/**

After he'd showered and found himself a towel to borrow, he stepped out to find Rin by what seemed to be his wardrobe. The teen turned around, his tail swishing in the air. "Hey, how does going out for lunch sound? I know this great place that serves amazing meat."

"Good idea," Ryuji nodded, walking around the bed and collecting his clothes from the floor. Rin looked at his wardrobe before turning to look at Bon again.

"Should I… Do you want me to dress like a girl again? That way I could act as your girlfriend," Rin asked, offering in his opinion.

"You don't really want to, do you? If someone has something to say about two guys going out together, they can gladly fuck off," Bon smirked.

He squeezed all the water he could out of his hair, leaving the towel by the bed once he had dressed up.

"You're right," Rin chuckled, finding himself a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. He hid his tail under the shirt before slipping on his favorite pair of red converse shoes.

**/**

"So where's that restaurant you were talking about earlier?" Bon asked as they walked along the rather busy streets. It was pretty early but people were already on the move, chattering with their friends as they walked by.

"It's right around this corner," Rin grinned. Sure enough, there it was right next to them as they rounded the next corner. They entered the restaurant and found themselves a nice table next to the window.

"So, ask away," Rin smirked, looking at Ryuji. The taller one looked confused for a moment.

"You know, I'm sure there are plenty of things you want to know about me. After all, right now we're pretty much complete strangers."

Bon nodded, and was about to open his mouth when a waitress arrived.

"Good day gentlemen. Would you like to drink something?" she greeted, pulling a few strands of her hair from her face.

"Yeah, I'll have water," Rin smiled. The waitress nodded, turning to Ryuji. "The same for me," he smiled.

"And what would you like to eat?" she asked, scribbling into her small notepad.

"I'll have the usual," Rin yawned. Bon thought for a moment, but as he hadn't tasted anything from the menu before, he decided to ask for the same as Rin. The blonde nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Well, first of all, why do you work as a stripper?" Bon asked, playing with the piece of paper that was still in his pocket from yesterday.

Rin laughed out loud. That definitely wasn't one of the first questions he expected. "Does it bother you?" he asked. "It's only from Wednesday to Sunday nights."

The waitress returned with their drinks, placing the glasses on the table.

"Thanks, Shiemi."

"No problem Rin," the waitress smiled sweetly, leaving the two boys alone again.

"You know her?" Bon asked after she'd gone to serve other customers.

"She's a childhood friend," Rin explained. Bon nodded, thinking of what to ask next.

"Then, what did that girl at the bar, Kamiki, was it? What did she mean with me being your type?" Ryuji asked, reaching for his glass.

Rin laughed again, raking his eyes over the brunette's body.

"Now that you mention it, I guess she's right," the black-haired teen chuckled. "You see, I strip for the big tips. Later, if I take someone into my room they'll be so drugged they won't notice if their wallet feels a little lighter. To answer your question, I like guys with piercings and more muscle," he smirked.

"So essentially, you're also a prostitute and a thief?" Bon asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Well, not really. I don't actually do it with everyone I take into my room. I simply let them think I did. Apart from a few blow-jobs here and there, I've rarely done anything since they're mostly straight. Oh, and don't worry about your wallet, I haven't even touched it."

Shiemi came back with their food, setting the plates on the table.

"I hope you enjoy your meal," she smiled, bowing and running off to fetch an order from another table.

"So, you drugged me too?" Bon asked, digging into his meal. Rin nodded, chewing on his steak. "I also slipped a little something into your friend's drink because he seemed pretty persistent," he smirked.

Bon's eyes widened in realization.

"So that was your doing too. I was wondering why he started feeling sick so suddenly."

Rin smirked, stuffing more meat into his mouth. "Yeah. It wasn't anything strong though, so it should've passed already," he mumbled.

"Shoot. I know you have more questions."

Ryuji thought for a moment. "Then, you promised me you'd explain the tail thing," he muttered, looking up from his plate. Rin sighed.

"Well, let's see. I have no idea how to start explaining," he laughed.

"I guess what basically happened was a human possessed by a demon had sex with my mom and well, here I am. So yeah, that's why I also have this thing," Rin shrugged, pointing to the tail currently hidden under his shirt.

Bon nodded slowly, cutting his steak. "Oh and I guess that's kind of supposed to be a secret, but you wouldn't tell anyone, right?" Rin looked at the teen, smiling sweetly.

Bon shook his head, swallowing his food. "You're kind of weird, you know," he chuckled.

"Not the first time someone's said that about me," Rin laughed. They finished their meals chatting about this and that and getting to know each other better. Once they were done, they paid for their meals and left.

"Hey, want to go get ice-cream?" Rin asked, looking at his date.

"I don't think I'll take any, but we can get some for you if you want," Bon nodded. They decided to visit the closest kiosk and buy Rin a popsicle, because they were his favorites, apparently.

The guys were walking on the side of the road when they heard a familiar voice. "Bon, hey, wait up!"

They turned around to see Renzou running towards them.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I had to leave early yesterday, I-" He stopped short when he noticed Bon had company. "Hey, you a new friend of Bon's? You look somehow familiar," he breathed, clearly exhausted from running.

"Yeah, this is Rin. You two already met yesterday," Bon explained.

"Yo," Rin smiled, flashing his teeth.

The two guys could clearly see the puzzled look in the pink-haired boy's eyes.

"Rin... But you- The only person I saw was the girl at the club," he muttered, confused.

"That would be me," Rin smiled, offering his hand. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself properly last night. I'm Okumura Rin."

He shook the hand of the very confused 19-year-old.

"So, you're the busty babe I was hitting on last night?" Renzou asked, not believing his ears. When he looked at the black-haired teen, it was obvious they were the same person though.

"Yup," Rin smirked. "Pretty convincing, huh? Now if you'll excuse me," he smiled, wrapping his arm around Bon's, "I'll have to take away your gay friend, as we were in the middle of a date. See you later!"

Bon smirked, waving goodbye and wrapping his arm around Rin's waist. The two guys walked around town for another hour before parting ways. Before they did though, Bon promised he'd come see Rin again the next day.

**/**

"Hey Bon?" Rin smiled, opening the door to his room. The two had been seeing each other for about two months, and Bon visited Rin at the club every weekend.

"Hm?" The brunette looked at the teen, stepping into the room after him.

"You live on your own, right? How big is your apartment?" the demon smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Bon smirked, catching onto the teen's idea.

"It's not too big, and I only have one bed," he explained, obviously not minding the thought of sleeping in the same bed with the teen though.

"I'm sure we'll find a solution to that. Besides, even sleeping on the floor is better than living here," Rin laughed. Bon chuckled, wrapping an arm around the demon.

"My place is always big enough for one adorable little demon," he smiled, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

**/**

Sure enough, on the 27th of December, Rin opened his door to find his co-worker holding a neatly wrapped package.

"Shura? What are you doing behind my door this early in the morning?" he yawned, taking the packet she gave him.

"The mailman brought this just now, said it was for you. Oh, and happy birthday," she grinned, handing him a present of her own and pulling him into a quick hug.

Rin grinned, thanking her and retreating back into his room.

The black-haired teen opened Shura's package first, laughing when he saw exactly what it was.

"Condoms... How original," he chuckled. He tossed them aside and grabbed the other package.

Rin opened it carefully and pulled out a card and a key. He stared at the key, trying to figure out what it was. Next he took the card, reading the neat handwriting in the back:

'Happy Birthday! I'll pick you up around 6. 3'

The teen wiped the corners of his eyes after he realized what the key was for.

He grabbed his phone and called Bon, thanking him over and over and telling him it was the best present he could wish for. Bon smiled, hearing the tears in the teen's voice.

"I'll see you at six then," he said. Rin agreed, and after another 'thank you' and a 'see you later', he quit the call and started packing his things.

**/**

Rin rushed to his door when he heard a knock. It was a minute past six o'clock. "Precise as always," he smirked, jumping into Bon's arms.

"Happy birthday," the brunette smiled, pulling his lover into a long and passionate kiss. When they finally parted for air, Rin pulled away and grabbed his bag from the doorway.

"Are you ready?" Bon asked, looking at the demon. Rin nodded, turning the lights off and locking the door. "Just one more thing to do," he grinned. Bon lifted Rin's bag over his shoulder, following the young man up another flight of stairs.

"Wait here," he smiled. The demon knocked on a big door made of very expensive looking wood.

"Yes yes, come in," came a voice from the inside of the room. Rin opened the door, walking towards the man sitting behind a long wooden desk.

"What is it, Rin? It's not often you come into my room unless you want something from me," the man smirked, leaning against his chair.

Rin dropped the key of room 6 on the table. "I'm quitting," he stated firmly.

"Oh? You do realize that I provide you with a home and food?" the man asked, leaning forward.

"Mephisto, I hope you realize you're not the only person in the world. I found someone else who'll take care of me from now on," Rin smirked. "Have a nice day," he said, leaving and closing the door behind him with a little too much force.

**/**

Bon tossed Rin's bag into the trunk of his car and opened the door for the teen. He walked over to the driver's side, sliding into his seat and starting the engine.

"How far is it?" Rin asked, feeling overjoyed and slightly nervous.

"Not very far," Bon laughed. "I've told you countless times, haven't I?"

"Sorry," Rin grinned, scratching his neck. Bon smiled, ruffling the teen's hair.

**/**

"_Woah_," Rin breathed as he stepped out of the car. "And you said your apartment wasn't big?"

Bon chuckled, lifting Rin's bag from the trunk and locking the car. He headed for the door, making sure the demon followed him.

"The apartment itself isn't that big, we just have big windows," the brunette laughed, holding the elevator door open.

"_Damn_, did you live in a mansion before you moved here?" Rin laughed, stepping into the elevator. They went all the way up to the 9th floor, stopping in front of Bon's apartment's door. Rin waited for Bon to open the door, but he turned to look at the brunette when he didn't reach for his keys.

"You got my present, didn't you? This is your apartment too, now," Bon smiled. Rin dug out his key, trying it against the keyhole. He opened the door and Bon stepped in, dropping Rin's bag on the floor.

"Welcome home," he smiled, opening his arms.

"I'm home," Rin whispered, blinking the tears out of his eyes. He ran into Bon's arms, burying his face in his shirt. After too many years of wandering around alone, he was finally in a place he could call 'home'.


End file.
